My Sister
by HaruInTheKingdomOfTheCats
Summary: Ambos se querían, eso era un echo. Pero el compartir sangre, es el obstáculo más difícil que pueden tener dos personas. 100% RusBel. Rated M.
1. Prologo

_La nieve caía suavemente, llenando las calles de un suave manto blanco. Las calles y casas, adornadas con elementos navideños, indicaban la proximidad de esas fiestas._

_Una chica, de no más de 23 años, caminaba con paso firme. Su melena larga y platinada, ondeaba al viento, mientras que sus grandes ojos azules, buscaban una casa en concreto. Vestía con unos pantalones en color negro, largos y ajustados, acompañados por un par de cadenitas en uno de los lados. Sus pies se cubrían del frío con unas botas blancas, altas pero sin tacón. En la parte superior, lucía un jersey de cuello alto blanco como la nieve que la rodeaba, y un abrigo negro, a juego con una bufanda y un gorro del mismo color. En sus manos, llevaba una maleta, no muy grande, empuñando el mango con sus dedos entumecidos por el clima invernal. En el fondo, había echado de menos sentir ese frío rodeándola, allí de donde ella había venido. Había echado tanto de menos ese sitio..._

_Caminaba con pasos firmes, mirandolo todo a su alrededor. Su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido, pero no le importaba. Se prometió a sí mismanir caminando hasta llegar a su destino, por lo cual llevaba ya un par de horas en la calle. Había echado de menos caminar por esas callles, tan blancas y frías en Invierno, con las casas alegremente adornadas para la Navidad. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo..." pensó. Dió un leve suspiro y siguió caminando, siendo envuelta por la música que salía de sus auriculares. En su mente veía la imagen de una niña de 16 años, con uniforme escolar, que iba camino al Instituto por esas calles. Volvió a suspirar._

_Por fin encontró la casa. Se quedó observándola unos instantes. Estaba adornada, pero no completamente. No pudo evitar reirse. Sus pies se movieron despacio hacia la puerta, notando como la nieve crujía bajo sus botas, y como su corazón se aceleraba. Pensó en correr, en huir y en dar marcha atrás, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía que enfrentarse a él de una vez, no podía seguir huyedo, como hizo cuatro años atrás. Sacó unas llaves del bolsillo, y las encajó en la cerradura. Con un suave movimiento de muñeca, la puerta se abrió. Natalia miró fijamente el interior de la casa._

_"He vuelto, Iván..."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Holiwis. Mi nombre es Haru y soy nueva aquí en FanFiction. :3 Este es mi primer Fanfic de Hetalia, el cual es RusiaxBielorrusia, mi OTP, y está basado en un rol que estoy haciendo con una amiga. (NANA TE QUIERO. *-*) Y bueno. Pues aparte de que el rol es un AU, las personalidades de los personajes son completamente OCC, pues casi siempre ponen a Bielorrusia como una acosadora violadora (aunque lo sea e.e) pero yo siempre he pensado que en el fondo ella tiene un lado adorable, y es el lado que reflejo en este fanfic, aunque siempre tendrá ese toque psicópata que la caracteriza.**

**Este fanfic es 100% RusBel, así que si no te gusta esta pareja, no lo leas.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Rusia y Bielorrusia ya se habrían casado y tendrían como 30 hijos. C:**

**Disfrutad de lectura!**

Era temprano, por la mañana. Una chica de 16 años se despertaba temprano, para ir al Instituto. Bajó de la cama y, pesadamente, salió de su cuarto. Su pelo largo y de color platino, iba recogido en dos trenzas, un poco despeinadas. Iba con un pijama de color azul celeste, y unas zapatillas blancas. Despacito entró en la habitación de su hermano mayor, para despertarle.

–Nii-san..Nii-san..–la chica le zarandeaba levemente.

–¿Uh..?–él abrió los ojos, dejando ver unos orbes de un profundo violeta.

–A levantarse. Ya es por la mañana.–sonrió con ternura, de cuclillas al lado de su cama.

Su hermano se incorporó y se levantó de la cama. Este era un chico alto, muy alto, bastante fornido. Sus facciones eran las de un hombre adulto, es más, lo era, con sus 23 años. Su pelo era como el de su hermana, lo que les daba un gran parecido. A su lado, la chica le llegaba por el hombro. Natalia se giró un momento hacia su hermano, mirandole sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

–¿Dormiste bien, Nii-san?–.

–Muy bien.–afirmó con una sonrisa dulce.–¿Y tú, Nat?–

–Bien.–asintió ella, mirando de reojo su sonrisa. Notó sus mejillas arder.–Eh..voy a preparar el desayuno..–y dicho esto, bajó a la planta de abajo.

Natalia estaba nerviosa, pues tenía un exámen de dibujo bastante importante ese día, y no podía fallar. Tenía que sacar una nota alta fuera como fuera. La chica preparó un desayuno abundante tanto para Iván como para ella, ya que ambos comían bastante. Dió un suspiro al pensar en su hermano. Se le notaba mucho mejor que hacía unos meses atrás. Iván había mantenido una relación sentimental con Yao Wang, pero, en plenas Navidades, habían atropellado a Yao, y este había caído en coma. Iván estuvo durante dos meses totalmente deprimido, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. No tenía ganas de absolutamente nada. Se pasaba los días encerrado en su habitación, bebiendo vodka y maldiciendo a todo lo que le rodeaba. Natalia estuvo siempre ahí, a su lado, apoyándole y animándole, a pesar de que le doliera que su hermano estuviera en ese estado por otra persona. Poco a poco, el estado de Iván mejoró notablemente. Encontró un trabajo en la obra, y ya no solía estar tan triste. Empezaba a sonreír como lo hacía en antaño, y eso alegraba a su hermana pequeña.

Natalia se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, y no se daba cuenta de que su hermano había bajado hacía un rato y la observaba, con una ceja alzada. Decidió asustarla, así que sigilosamente, se acercó a ella por la espalda, muy despacio. Cuando hubo estado lo suficientemente cerca, le puso ambas manos en la cintura, lo que hizo que ella se pegara un buen susto, dando un leve saltito. El ruso empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, mientras que su pequeña hermana se quedaba de brazos cruzados, mirandole.

–Eres idiota, Nii-san.–.

–Venga Nat. Si ha sido una broma.–Iván no dejaba de reírse.

Natalia, un poco mosqueada, dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa, y sin decir nada, subió a su cuarto a ponerse su uniforme. Cuando estuvo encerrada en su habitación, dio un suspiro bastante profundo. Mientras se colocaba su uniforme, en su mente seguía su hermano. ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de su propio hermano? Era la pregunta a la cual sabía que nunca iba a encontrar una respuesta. Se miró al espejo. Su rostro lucía tan dulce como el de un ángel, aunque bien se sabía que no lo era. Su piel blanquecina, la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana, fácil de romper. Iván decía que era muy hermosa, pero ella sabía que la veía hermosa solo por ser su hermana. Otro suspiro salió de sus labios. Cada vez que pensaba en él, no hacía más que suspirar. Al fin y al cabo, lo único que le quedaba era renunciar, por mucho que le doliera. Cepilló su cabello con suavidad y se puso su lazo blanco, el cual la hacía ver incluso más hermosa. Bajó de nuevo a desayunar con su hermano.

–Y..¿te va bien en el trabajo..?–preguntó mientras desayunaba.

El ruso asintió levemente con la cabeza.–Bastante bien–.

Después de eso, ninguno dijo nada más. Iván miraba a su hermana de reojo, y ella le devolvía la mirada, sin decir nada en absoluto. Él era consciente de los sentimientos de su hermana hacia su persona, pero..¿acaso Iván era consciente de los suyos propios? Se sentía tan confuso, sobre todo cuando miraba a su hermana a los ojos. Natalia se puso en pie y recogió todos los platos del desayuno, siendo ayudada por su hermano, como era normal. Se pusieron a limpiar y recoger un poco la casa, ya que cuando ambos se fueran, nadie podía hacerlo. Pasó un rato silencioso, cuando fue Iván el que habló.

–Anda, vete ya a clase. Yo terminaré esto–.

Ella negó con la cabeza.–Me da tiempo–.

–Pero tu exámen...–.

–El exámen es a segunda hora. Además...–la chica agachó la cabeza–Ahora que tienes trabajo y yo sigo con mis clases...apenas pasamos tiempo juntos..–.

–Eso es cierto...–le respondió su hermano.

Natalia no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza. Iván se quedó sorprendido ante ese acto tan repentino, pero no dudó ni un segundo en rodear la pequeña espalda de su hermana con sus fornidos brazos, y apretarla contra su cuerpo. La veía tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, que sus ganas de protegerla aumentaban. Natalia aspiró el aroma de su hermano, inhundando sus fosas nasales, mientras hundía el rostro en el torso de Iván, rostro el cual estaba levemente sonrojado, por la cercanía de ambos cuerpos. El ruso acariciaba el pelo de su hermana con suavidad, lo que hizo que ella se relajara completamente. Sin dejar de abrazarle, Natalia separó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano. Este fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

–Huh..Nii-san..–Sentía sus mejillas arder de nuevo.–¿Qué te parece...si este fin de semana...lo pasamos juntos? Así recuperaremos un poco el tiempo..

La sonrisa de Iván se ensanchó, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con la idea.–¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

–¡Genial!–Natalia estaba completamente feliz. Miró la hora y rapidamente se separó de su hermano, cogiendo sus cosas.–Debo irme ya a clases–.

Iván le deseó suerte con el exámen y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Natalia no se dio cuenta de ello, y también fue a hacer lo mismo. Los labios de ambos chocaron. El ruso abrió mucho los ojos. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba. Más de una vez había unido sus labios con los de ella de manera accidental. Pero en esta ocasión fue diferente. Las mejillas de ambos estaban coloreadas de un tono rosado, y sentían como si una descarga eléctrica estuviera electrocutando todos sus sentidos. Natalia se había quedado totalmente estática, sin ssber qué hacer. Poco a poco, Iván se separó, totalmente nervioso. Su hermana se llevó una mano al pecho, notando su corazón latir a mil por hora. Rapidamente cogió sus cosas y salió disparada hacia la calle, aún con las mejillas sonrojadas. Cuando hubo estado alejada, se llevó una mano a los labios. Su corazón seguía totalmente acelerado. Suspiró y salió a correr hacia el Instituto.

**Bueno pues aquí teneis el primer cap. Sí. Como suponiais, hemos retrocedido en el tiempo xD. Aquí ahora son seis años antes de lo que se relataba en el prólogo. Espero que realmente os guste esta historia. Yo estoy emocionada de poder transformar ese rol a Fanfic, porque la verdad es que ese es un rol que me está llegando mucho. Además que Iván y Natalia tienen que acabar juntitos y no se hable más. Ah, se me olvidaba. Para vosotros, amantes del lemon, sí, va a haber, y creo que bastante e_e. En fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Se despide.**

**Haru.**


End file.
